


The Game for the Galaxy- Episode XXVI: Rebel Base Alarm

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Things are getting hot...
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy- Episode XXVI: Rebel Base Alarm

Rey plunged into the surging agitation with the innocence of one who just woke up from a beautiful dream. She was still in the forest when they sounded the alarm. As she hurried through the thorny bushes and the intricate web of branches, a venomous suspicion crept inside and poisoned her peace of mind: she felt like she was the one responsible for that entire mess.  
Her worst fears came to life when she reached the base. Rebels prepared for battle.  
‘What happened?’ she asked the first she encountered.  
‘The First Order... we’re under attack!’ he answered, hurrying to his post.  
‘This can’t be!’ Rey whispered in disbelief and she instinctively rushed to Leia’s headquarters. Thoughts mingled in her troubled mind faster than she could run. Was it all her fault? Did Kylo Ren somehow recognised the stars they were under and impetuously marched towards their base? She tried to dismantle this theory by telling herself that he wouldn’t have had the time to move on so quickly. Even if he did learn their location, it made no sense for him to risk a rushed attack. And yet, an army of logical arguments could not bring down the suspicion which fed on her irrepressible feeling of guilt. Her momentary weakness would cost them their cause and could even claim the lives of those she has sworn to protect.  
Her haggard appearance as she rushed into Leia’s tent did not passed unnoticed.  
‘Where were you?’ Poe asked, using that same insinuating tone as he did when she confronted him about the blown up cargo. Before she had the chance to answer, he immediately turned to Leia:  
‘Where is she when we need her?’  
Despite her own growing doubts, Leia struggled to contend the pilot’s indignation:  
‘Calm down, Poe! We are too few to be divided. Besides, we have greater concerns now than what Rey choses to do in her spare time. Our scouts report that the First Order will soon test another Death Star.’


End file.
